Vincent Fennell (Heaven's Gate)
For the character from the main series, see: Vincent Fennell '' '''Vincent Fennell' is a major character in Heaven's Gate. He is one of Charles friends. Personality Vincent is similar to his mainstream counterpart in certain elements, however he isn't as suicidal in comparison. During his first appearance in Kindergarten he was dull and emotionless, but once Charles meets him again he is more expressive and friendly. However this is a persona that he created, and he feels empty inside, saying that he feels like there is a wall between himself and other people, and he's been trying to break through it by being someone he wasn't. Background It is unknown exactly what happens to Vincent at home, but it's implied that he suffers abuse. Role in Plot Vincent's first appearance has him watching a small trail of ants go by. Charles approaches him out of curiosity, noting that they are winged ants, which are rare. Vincent notes how small the ants are. He tells Charles they must be like gods to them. He picks up an ant and proceeds to rip it's wings off, which horrifies Charles, who tells Vincent to stop, which confuses Vincent. Charles threatens to tell the nurses, causing Vincent to leave. Later, Vincent shows off his sticker collection to some of the other kindergarten students. When one student marvels at a super rare sticker, Vincent offers it to him. During Autumn, the kindergarten throws a concert to celebrate it. Vincent recites a poem with six lines, which he recites perfectly, but in a monotonous voice. One day, Charles notes that Vincent is almost always the last kid to be picked up by his parents, and sometimes isn't picked up at all, so he is forced to go home alone, much to the shock of Charles mother. During Valentines Day, Vincent is in the nurses offices, having tripped and scraped his knee. He doesn't wince when the nurse applies antiseptic to the scrape, causing Charles to wonder if Vincent is secretly a robot. Charles encounters Vincent again in middle school, and Charles notes that he has replaced his old unchanging blank expression with a mask. He ends up working in a group project with him, and notes that he is nice to work with, unlike most of the other kids, and Charles enjoys the group work. After Vincent shows he's thankful for Charles work, Charles puts Vincent's name first on the project's title slide. Vincent faints during a P.E. lesson, causing Charles to realize he has terrible stamina. Charles later learns that Vincent has a medical condition, and after hearing some of his classmates talking, he wonders if Vincent could be dying. Vincent then sits on a bench and watches the class run. During the first year of high school, Charles class goes on a school trip. Since Charles didn't have any promises of who to sit next to, Charles chooses to sit next to Vincent, who doesn't mind, although he considers not taking it, as it is the front seat, and someone could get carsick. Vincent tells Charles he can swap with someone if they get carsick. Charles makes a bad joke, putting Vincent off talking to him. Vincent then falls asleep. The next morning, Vincent heads to the dining room of the hotel his class are staying in. Later, Charles appears and decides to sit near Vincent. They start a conversation, about how Charles didn't attend a party the previous night, Charles having trouble imagining Vincent drinking, how Charles woke up to the sound of someone vomiting into a toilet next door, and what happens to Charles when he drinks. That night, Vincent leaves the hotel to get some fresh air, and finds Charles falling asleep on the hotel stairs. Vincent wakes Charles up, telling him he'll catch a cold if he sleeps on the stairs. Charles asks Vincent why he is outside, and after Vincent tells him that he wanted some fresh air and a night walk, he points out that they aren't allowed to leave their rooms at night, causing Vincent to ask why he is outside. Charles stumbles over his words, confusing Vincent at first, but he soon realizes Charles problem with his roommate. Vincent notes how nice it is at the hotel, and how he doesn't have to wake up to shouting, leaving Charles unsure of what to say. They sit in silence for a while, then Vincent asks Charles if he plans on returning to his room, who tells Vincent he'll stay out a little longer. Vincent then leaves. After the school trip, Charles and Vincent start hanging out more often. One day while having lunch together Charles asks Vincent if he thinks the education system is flawed. Vincent points out that it depends on what is defined as a flaw. Charles then asks Vincent if he understands the concepts on the school test, who replies that he didn't, and that he only learned what he needed to answer the questions. Charles points out the flaw he was talking about, that they aren't learning anything useful, just keywords needed to answer the questions. Vincent then tells Charles that it's not just the education system that uses keywords, but they are littered in people's speech throughout everyday life, causing Charles to note that mass media is simply entirely made out of them. Charles wonders what's up with the emergence of web cults recently, and messages Vincent to ask him about it. Vincent asks Charles if he's talking about Heaven's Gate, and tells Charles that he helped copywrite content for the website, surprising Charles. Vincent tells Charles that any kind of content has curators, although Heaven's Gate was intended to be a prank. Charles tells Vincent that the content he wrote was very convincing, and asks Vincent why he chose Heaven's Gate as a name, and Vincent tells him that they wanted to make Heaven's Gate seem big, even though it's just a prank. He then tells Charles that it's meaningless, just like how the Heavenly Kingdom doesn't exist. Charles notes that ultimately it's just an empty promise of virtue. He asks Vincent if he thinks that the website is dangerous, as people might think that they are being serious. Vincent tells Charles that he thinks that would be silly. Vincent startles Charles as he is writing by asking him if he is writing something. Charles tells Vincent that what he's writing barely counts as writing. Vincent asks him if he is dissatisfied with what he's writing, and Charles replies that he has trouble communicating his thoughts to others, leaving the plot looking too contrived. Vincent asks Charles if he thinks his readers are stupid, and when Charles tells him he doesn't, Vincent asks him if he doesn't trust his readers, causing Charles to tell him he doesn't. Vincent then tells Charles to prove that he can be trusted, by showing that he had done his research, that he is involved as much as his readers are, and to bear his mind and soul. Charles tells Vincent that he would prefer to be anonymous, to which Vincent tells him that his approach wouldn't work for everyone, but he shouldn't underestimate his readers. Charles then asks Vincent if he would read his work, to which Vincent agrees. During their final high school year, Vincent joins the student council, and invites Charles to do the same, telling Charles that he wanted to influence school life, if possible. Charles tells Vincent that it's not about good ideas, but the ability to convince others, which Vincent has. Vincent replies that he is using it to convince Charles, who decides to join. After the first meeting, Vincent and Charles leave school, being some of the last students to do so. Charles complains that the meeting was so tiring, and wonders how Vincent had the energy to talk throughout the whole meeting, with Vincent replying that he enjoys a good discussion, causing Charles to call it uncivilized discourse, where everyone was trying to shout louder than everyone else. Vincent tells Charles that he doesn't feel like going home yet, so Charles invites him for a walk, and after a hour, the pair part ways. Vincent comes to Charles house for a research project, and finds that Charles has just finished cleaning. Vincent notes that Charles is execptionally scrupulous in regards to organizating, who replies that he can't focus when something is out of place. Vincent tells Charles that his workplace isn't very organized, but he doesn't have many personal possessions. Charles asks if it's because he doesn't like stuff piling up, to which Vincent agrees. Charles then asks if Vincnet remembers when they collected stickers. Vincent remembers how popular it was, and Gallery * Visit Vincent Fennell (Heaven's Gate)/Gallery to see the gallery. Reference Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Heaven's Gate Characters Category:True Realm